


The Blizzard

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock, Sick!Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Kirk, McCoy & Spock get stranded on a planet when a blizzard strikes. They find shelter to wait out the storm but Spock starts to get sick while they wait. With limited medical supplies and no idea how long they're going to be stranded, will Spock be strong enough to make it through?UNFINISHED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A.H.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.H.).



> This was requested by A.H. Who writes me the loveliest reviews and totally deserves to have this fic written for them. I hope you like it.  
> I listened to blizzard storm sounds while writing this. It really helped me chill out and set the tone perfectly. :)

1.

“Listen to that wind,” Jim said as he added more paper on the fire.

“We found this place just in time,” McCoy agreed. 

“I hope the rest of the landing party found somewhere safe to wait this out.” Jim agreed. 

Spock came in though one of the doors and closed it firmly behind him. “This is the last of the wood. We would have to break down doors to get more.”

“Hopefully this will be enough. I wonder how long these storms last.” Jim said. He looked to Spock who put the wood with the rest of the materials they had to burn. “Any ideas, Spock?”

“Insufficient data, Captain. The planets turbulent weather system seems to have no pattern. Blizzards like these had lasted for just a few hours or months at a time. Though, the more severe blizzards do not usually happen at this time of year.”

“Not the hopeful answer I was looking for,” McCoy grumbled. 

“Sounds like the news could have been worse though.” Kirk said. “Lets see what we have in terms of supplies.” 

They had been stranded on the planet for three days already and luckily had been collecting supplies to see them through. Kirk emptied his bag contents onto the ground in the mostly bare room. He'd found four torches and some spare power packs, two short range communicators, some flares and some knives.  
Spock had been collecting food supplies and his back was filled with ration packs and water bottles. McCoy had half a bag of medical supplies, mostly low grade antibiotics and pain killers and a bunch of bandages, gauze and a few hypothermia kits.   
Kirk started to divide the supplies equally between them, so each of them carried a little of everything in their own pack.

McCoy stood up once his bag was packed and went over to the window. It was boarded up, like a house abandoned long ago. The floorboards creaked and he could feel the wind creeping in through the cracks.  
“I hope this place is safe.”

“It's been abandoned for a long time from the looks of it.” 

“It looks like my Grandparents old place,” Bones mused. 

“There is a draft coming in through the window. I shall attempt to find something to seal it with.” Spock said, getting up. 

McCoy watched him go before turning to Jim “I thought you didn't want us wandering around.”

“Spock's better when he has something to do.” Jim said. He looked at the pile of bedding they had gathered. “We should sleep in shifts. Six hours at a time. I want you to go first.” 

“Why me?”

“Because I'm the Captain, and it's what I say,” Kirk says, grinning broadly at his friend. 

McCoy sighs dramatically and picks up a bundle of the bedding. “Fine. But keep the noise down. I'm a light sleeper.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spock walked into the room almost silently.   
Jim had found a few old books and had started to read one in the dim light of the fire. He briefly looked up when Spock came in before turning back to his book. He did a double take as Spock walked to the bare table in the room and placed a black and white item on top of it. 

“Spock?”

“I found the animal shut in a cupboard. He was quite frightened.” Spock said as he petted the cat.

“Okay, but I'm not sure-” he stopped himself. What did he expect Spock to do really? Leave it shut in a cupboard? Throw it out into the blizzard. “Maybe we can save it some scraps.” 

“I can survive with less food than either you or the doctor. I can share some of my portions.” Spock suggested. 

“We have enough so that no one needs to go hungry.” Kirk said. He placed the book down still open so he wouldn't lose his place and went over to pet the cat. It sniffed his hand cautiously before rubbing against his hand. “He's friendly enough.”

“I believe it must have been someone's pet at some point.”

“Yes, I think you're right, Spock. Did you see anything we can use as a bowl for water?” 

“There was an empty bowl in the cupboard where I found the cat. I shall go and retrieve it.” Spock said. He headed for the door, the cat watching as he went, curiously. 

As the door shut, McCoy sleepily said “Ya makin' too much noise.”

Jim smirked at his friend. “We found someone,” he said, watching as Bones eyes opened suddenly at the news. When his eyes set upon the cat, he looked instantly more annoyed. 

“You're kidding me? I hate cats.”

“There's nothing wrong with cats.” 

“You know why it's a cat and not a dog? Because no one would leave a dog behind, that's why! Keep the damn thing away from me.” He said as he turned over in his bed and attempted to go back to sleep. 

Spock came in shortly after. He looked over towards McCoy but said nothing until he placed the bowl down on the table. “He does not like cats.” he said. 

“He does not,” Kirk agreed, pouring some water into the bowl for the cat. “You know, it's really not too skinny. It can't have been abandoned long.” The cat lapped the water up greedily. “How's the blizzard?”

“It sounds like it is getting worse. The wind is a lot stronger than before.” Spock said without looking up from the cat. 

“I'm glad you managed to fix that window up. I think it's helped.” 

“You should get some rest as well, Jim.” 

“What and just leave you up?”

“I do not require company, Captain.”

“I suppose your right. Wake me if you need too.”

“Of course.”

 

A/N: The cat is based on my little rescue. He's adorable and Spock would love him. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm telling you Jim, that hole in the roof has got bigger.” McCoy said. 

“I get what you're saying Bones, but I don't like the idea of going down into the basement.”

“Let's just take a look, see what our options are.” 

“Okay fine. We'll take a look.” Jim agreed. 

They left Spock in the main room. He was supposed to be sleeping but clearly wasn't. The cat had curled on the bedding beside where he sat and he was gently stroking the creatures fur.   
Jim closed the door behind him, keeping the warmth in that room. 

They headed down the hallway and to the door to the basement. Jim shone the torch down the stairs and tested the first step carefully. He expected it to creek but it held firmly. He went down carefully, Bones close behind him. 

They looked around at the space. There was some sheets covering old furniture against one wall and not much else. “If we have to come down here, we're trapped down here,” Jim stated. 

“If we have to come down here, we're trapped anyway. At least the beams here are solid,” McCoy states pointing his own torch up to the beams crossing the ceiling.

“So, this is Plan B then.” Jim agreed. They headed back upstairs before McCoy stopped Jim, hushing him. He stopped and listened. “The wind seem worse to you?” Jim asked. 

McCoy brushed past Jim and headed into the main room. He looked towards Spock, who was still where they left him, still not sleeping. He looked up at the doctor, Jim just seconds behind. “Did you find something?”

“I thought I heard something,” McCoy said. 

“My hearing is excellent, Doctor and I heard nothing. Unless it was down in the basement area.” Spock said. 

“My mistake,” Bones relented. 

“All this wind, it's no wonder.” Kirk said. He went over to the table, sat down and pulled out his own rations for the day. He opened up and began eating, while McCoy moved over to the table and went to his own bag, rooting through for his own rations, but his eyes kept going back over to Spock. 

The Vulcan had laid back down. “You not sleeping, Spock?” McCoy asked, taking out his ration and taking a seat beside Kirk. 

“I do not require any sleep.” Spock said. 

“So why'd you lay down then?”

“I believed you and the Captain would be more satisfied if I gave the impression I was attempting sleep.”

“How thoughtful,” McCoy replied. “You didn't hear anything? You're certain?”

“What do you think you heard?” Spock questioned. 

“I don't know. Something.... human.” 

“There is only us inside. The snow is too thick outside for anyone to be there. A trick of the mind, perhaps?” Spock suggested. 

“Don't.” McCoy said, slamming his fists down on the table. “Don't act like there's anything wrong with my mind, you-”

“Enough, Bones.” Kirk cut in. 

The cat had startled when McCoy banged his fists and Spock was attempting to coax is back to settle beside him. 

“We've not been here anywhere near long enough to start taking it out on one another. Lets just make the best of a bad situation.” Kirk said. 

Spock said nothing and when Kirk turned to McCoy, he turned away.   
He sighed inwardly.   
He hoped the storm didn't last long.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd been through one full day of being trapped inside the house. 

The wind hadn't relented any. It was still howling away outside. Spock had finished with the pretence that he would sleep and the group were once more sweeping through the house, looking for anything that they could salvage.   
They started to take the furniture to pieces in the abandoned rooms. Cupboards that were bare and empty, just gathering dust. The kitchen had the most units and they took them to pieces easily, doors then removing the shelves inside. 

They took the wood back into the main room, made a pile by the window. 

“I sweat every time I hear the wind, it seems to be getting louder.”

“I am equally certain that you mention such things every time we enter this room.” Spock replied casually. 

“Guys, you have been sniping at each other all day. Enough! I'm sick if hearing it from both of you.” Kirk said. 

“Do you want to investigate any other rooms, Captain?” Spock asked. 

“No, we've got enough. Hopefully we won't need to get much more. I'd like to be out of here before we need any more.”

Spock fussed the cat before Jim declared “Let's all eat.” He took out one of his rations and shared it between the three of them. Even though they had a large amount of ration packs, the length of their stay may be great than they expected and they didn't want to run out. They had no way to get any more food, not with the blizzard being so bad. 

They all silently ate their small portion of food. Kirk and McCoy both had a small amount to drink, but Spock did not require water at that time. He did have to remind them often that he was a dessert species and would drink when needed. Jim trusted Spock to know what he needed. 

“That furniture in the basement,” Jim said once he'd finished. “I wonder if there's another chair.”

“We should have another look.” McCoy agreed. “I could do with some form of entertainment. I'd take a game of poker right now.” 

“Yes there isn't much to keep one stimulated, is there?” Kirk agreed. “How are you coping with it, Spock?”

“Mental exercises. Though it is not easy to stimulate ones self.” Spock said. 

The grin that broke out on McCoy's face was instant whereas Kirk tried not to be so blatant about it.   
Spock looked between the pair, for the joke had missed and the confusion and seriousness of his face tipped them both over the edge as they began laughing out loud.   
The cat startled as they laughed and Spock found himself putting the food portions away and tidying up the small amount of mess they had made while the pair got whatever it was out of their system. 

Jim eventually decided the best way to compose himself was to leave the room. He patted Spock on the arm as he left, his laughter echoing down the hall as he went.   
But it worked. McCoy soon sobered up with just Spock's joyless face to keep him company. “You know, I think Jim set you up with that.” McCoy mused, still smiling. 

The pair of them were in better spirits. And Spock was grateful for that.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was completely dark, except the small fire they kept going. 

They were all in their makeshift beds, Spock watching the fire. A storm was raging outside. The howling winds and now thunder and lightning.   
Spock could tell the others were both still sleeping, at least until a loud clap of thunder and something crashing inside the building. 

Spock was up instantly, flicking on the torch beside his bed. 

“What the hell was that?” Jim bellowed. 

“Structural damage, I believe,” Spock supplied. “I shall go and-”

“No. You're not going anywhere alone.” Jim said. “I'll go with you.”

“Like hell you two are going off and leaving me in here.”

“Grab your torch, Bones.” Jim said, not about to argue. 

Spock opened the door and Jim stepped out into the hallway first. “Oh God,” he said, shining the torch upwards.   
Looking upwards onto the second floor, the ceiling had partially collapsed. They could see above them, the lights dancing across the sky and the snow falling heavily down still. 

“What do we do now, Jim?”

Jim looked to Spock. “We go to the basement.” 

“We will lose the ability to heat the room if we do, Jim.” Spock reminded him. 

“Damn, I didn't think about that.” 

“It's not going to matter if we're all dead when the roof collapses on us.” Bones amended. 

“What's safest, Spock?” Kirk asked. 

“Safest will be the basement.” 

Jim nodded. “Okay. It has to be the basement then.” 

“Lets get everything we need and head down now.” Jim ordered them. They quickly gathered up their packs and each carried down some of the piled wood. They returned for their bedding and finally, took down the table and two chairs that had been in the room when they arrived. 

“I really hope this roof stays up,” Bones muttered as they began to settle into the stale smelling basement. 

Somehow, the sound echoed around more in the basement.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The book mentioned here is Blink by K L Slater. 

They'd been on the planet for ten days. 

The last four in the basement. It was cold, dark and damp. They'd considered returning to the other room but the damage was much worse now and even though the room remained in good shape currently, they knew it wouldn't take long for that to change. 

Spock was sleeping. Actually sleeping while Jim and McCoy played a game. 

Jim read from the book. “'You don't know this but, I watch you. I watch you' what?”

“I watch you... sleep?”

“No.”

“Eat?”

“No.”

“I watch you while you work out.”

“Nope.”

“Go about your daily chores.”

Jim laughed. “No.”

A sigh. “Pee.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“I give up, Jim.”

“You can't just give up.” 

“Why not?”

“Because what are we going to do when you give up?”

“I don't know? Not play this game.”

“I'm not playing I-Spy again.”

“Why don't we have a pencil and paper? We could play hangman, at least.”

“We could do that with some soot from the fire if we get really bored.”

“I am really bored.”

“Imagine living on a planet like this.” 

“Don't know what's worse, this or New Vulcan.”

“Yeah, I got to say, I always prefer to stay warm than to try and keep cool. It's a dry heat, that's the problem.” 

There was an exceptionally loud clap of thunder that startled them all. 

“Goddamit!” McCoy cursed. “How much longer can this last?”

“Take it easy, Bones.” Jim said. 

Spock sat up. The cat came over to him and he petted it. 

“Sorry if I woke you,” McCoy offered. 

“The continued bad weather conditions had more to do with it than you did.” Spock said. He cleared his throat, a little hoarse from sleep. 

Jim turned back to his book. “Might as well read this again.” he smirked slightly to himself before adding. “I'm sure you two can stimulate one another.” 

McCoy shot him a dirty look, not in the mood, but Spock dully replied “I do not require Doctor McCoy's stimulation.” 

Jim turned his attention back to the book but said nothing else. The silence lingering between them, along with the sounds of the thunder and howling wind. 

Spock coughed, attempting to clear his throat. He picked up his water bottle and took a sip, soothing the irritation. He poured a small amount of water into the bowl for the cat and he watched it drink. 

Spock laid back down and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the storm and the cat, gently lapping water close by sooth him back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

“I don't like it. He never sleeps this long.”

“It's probably boredom. What's he going to do if he wakes up?” Jim said, shrugging. 

“Talk to us?” 

“Spock's not a talker, you know that. There's nothing to do. He's probably meditating anyway, not sleeping.”

“He doesn't lay down when he meditates.” Bones leans in closer to Spock. “I'm going to wake him up.”

“Don't wake him up.” Kirk says. 

“I'm going too.”

“Bones, I'm warning you-”

“What are you going to do?” 

“Right now? Nothing. But when we get back on the ship-”

“What will you do then? Suspend me?”

“Just stop. Leave him be.”

“You spoil everything.”

“You know you're more annoying when you're bored.”

“I don't know how much longer I can stand being trapped down here, Jim.”

“You can take it as long as we do. Here, read the book.” 

~

“Jim, wake up.” McCoy said as he shook the other man awake. 

“Wha-” Jim said peering into the darkness

“I found a bottle,” McCoy said.

“Dammit, Bones,” Jim said, grabbing the bottle from him. 

“What? I can't drink? Whatammi gonna miss? The snow and wind?”

“That's not the point. What if we needed you?”

“I told Spock. He didn't care.” Bones defended. 

Jim looked beyond McCoy to see that Spock was awake and aware of what the two were discussing. He didn't expect Spock to stop McCoy from drinking, it really wasn't something he expected Spock to be involved in. “Well what about us?”

“You want a drink?”

“What if something happened to us.”

“Like what?”

“I don't know, the roof caved in? What good would you be in that case?”

“What good would any of us be.”

Jim took the bottle from McCoy. “Spock, get rid of this.” 

Spock came over and took the bottle away. 

“That's it, Jim. Get your henchman to do the dirty work for you.”

“Sleep it off, Doctor. That's an order.” 

~

Bones was asleep. Or maybe passed out. 

Jim hadn't been able to sleep, troubled by the Doctor's behaviour. “I'm sorry about what he said.” Jim offered. “The henchman thing.” 

“I was not offended,” Spock offered. 

“He's mad at me though, not you.”

“More precisely, I believe he is mad at the situation we find ourselves in and his inability to do anything about it.”

“I can relate to that.” Jim looked to Spock, bemused. “You seem very zen with the situation, Spock.”

“Not my usual hysterical self, Captain?”

Jim smiled warmly. “You just seem at peace with it all.”

“There is little to be done. There is no way we can do anything about this current situation. So what is, is.”

“That's true. I'm not sure how many times I can read these books again. I'll start to go crazy.”

“The doctor found the bottle of alcohol down here. Perhaps when he is awake, he can search the area more thoroughly. We never looked at the furniture down here.”

“Yeah, that'll be something worth doing. In fact, I'm quite looking forward to it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I think I'm imagining it, but the storm is getting weaker, do you think?”

“Hard to say,” Spock replied. 

Kirk sighed. “Could you pass me the water?” There was a heavy thud as Spock fumbled with it and dropped it. He picked it up and passed it to Kirk. 

“Apologies, Captain,” Spock offered. 

“No need, Mr Spock.” Kirk's finger brushed against Spock's hand as he reached for the bottle and he retracted his hand, sharply. “Dammit, Spock. You're freezing.”

“We are experiencing a blizzard, Captain.”

“You shouldn't be that cold.” 

Jim pressed his hand against the back of Spock's head, even as Spock moved away from the touch. “We need to get a fire going. You're going to get sick.”

“Jim, a fire down here-”

“We'll move back up then.” Jim interrupted. 

“Jim, it is not necessary.”

“Why?” 

“I am quite well. I am just cold.” 

“Well you should cover up a bit more then. Get some rest.”

“My core temperature has reached a level where a blanket will make little difference.”

“That doesn't sound good.”

“It just means that I am cold, Jim. But I am functioning perfectly well otherwise.”

“You're sure.”

“Of course.”

~

It started with a cough. 

He'd been suppressing it for longer than he should have, he knew that. But he didn't want Jim to worry, and then when McCoy awoke, he wanted to suppress it even more.   
But the irritation he felt was worse and he coughed, hoping to pass it off more as clearing his throat. The others didn't pay any attention to him and he felt relieved- that he would get away with it- had it not been for the stronger, more urgent need to cough following up that first tickle.   
He reached for his water bottle as he let the cough ride out, certain trying to stop it was pointless now. 

But this time he had drawn the attention of the others. He ignored them as he took a refreshing sip of water. 

“You okay?” Kirk asked. 

Spock nodded and while the Captain said no more, McCoy moved over towards him. “What's the problem?”

“No problem. Just an irritation. Perhaps the conditions down here are not as harsh for humans as I-” he was cut off from anything else when he was racked with more coughs. 

When it had stopped again, McCoy just smiled at him. “Maybe don't talk?”   
Spock nodded in approval. McCoy passed him the water bottle, encouraging him to drink more and he did take another few small sips. “Maybe you're a little dehydrated. Just get some rest. Doctor's orders.”

“Seconded by your Captain,” Kirk threw in. 

~

“You really think he's sleeping?” Jim asked from across the room. He could only see Spock's back fro his position. 

“Why wouldn't he be?” 

“I don't know. He doesn't usually cough. He's freezing cold and even you were worried about how much he's been sleeping.” 

“Well, the fact he's cold is because it's cold down here. The coughing can be attributed to much the same. Temperature, conditions. Who knows what's in all this dust we're kicking up? Maybe he's just very sensitive to it. And you were the one who said it was sleep due to boredom. Well, throw in being cold and why not huddle under the covers? All I know is that right now, rest isn't doing him any harm. Maybe you could do with a little more yourself.” 

“I'm fine.” 

“Yeah, I bet that's what Spock would say too.” 

“He'll be fine. Stop worrying. You know, of all the crew he's the only one who's never reported to sick bay for anything other than routine physicals and that one time that thing fell on his head when you two were running through the jungle that time.” 

Jim laughed at the memory. “At least there was no blood.”

“Yeah, the idea of green blood freaks you out still, huh?”

“It doesn't freak me out it's just.... weird.” 

“Nice.”

“Not because it's green it's because... I don't look at Spock and think 'alien' I just think 'Spock'. And it's a reminder of it, I guess. How different he is.”

“The point ears and the eyebrows don't remind you?”

“It's just a thing, you know? Like it could be his style. Barely noticeable. Green blood reminds me his different to me. Has different needs. Doesn't feel the same as I feel. I guess I can't explain it well.”

“No I get it. You're worried that if something goes wrong, you won't be able to help him.” Bones said. 

“Yeah. Does that ever worry you?”

“Damn well keeps me awake at night.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have caught up with all the bits I'd all ready written. I worked later yesterday so I didn't get a chance to write like I wanted too.   
> Hopefully over the weekend I will get a chance to get some more writing done.   
> Enjoy.

One thing that had been a blessing with moving down to the basement was that there was a small restroom installed behind the stairs.   
In consisted of nothing more than a toilet and small sink, but it was all they needed. 

Spock had hidden the alcohol he'd found in there, not disposing of it, he later confessed to Jim. He didn't explain why, though. It wasn't like Spock to disobey an order. Kirk never questioned him on it, and maybe just as equally, that wasn't like him. 

Jim woke from a doze and headed to the bathroom. Except when he got there, the door was locked. “Sorry,” he said instinctively as he disrupted whoever was in the bathroom. He went over to one of the chairs they'd bought down with them and sat on it. 

He noticed McCoy sleeping on his own makeshift bed. Spock soon emerged from the bathroom, padding silently across the floor. Kirk was always impressed with how discreet the Vulcan could be. It wasn't until he passed just in front of Jim that he noticed his colour looking a little off. “You're not looking so well, Spock.”

“I believe none of us are looking our finest right now,” Spock agreed. 

“I don't just mean dishevelled. You look ill.” When Spock made no comment to that, Jim got a bad feeling. Spock should have eased Kirk's fears if he were feeling well. “Spock, talk to me.”

“These conditions are not ideal for a Vulcan. Too cold, not sufficient for meditation and nothing to keep the mind active.”

“So, you're bored and cold?” 

“It is imperative to keep my mind in order, Jim. Meditation is a vital part of that. Things are not so clear without meditation.”

“Are you ill though, Spock?”

“I believe I may have a mild ailment.” 

Jim sighs heavily. “Well, I think Bones has got some medicine he found and-”

“It will not be suitable for me, Captain.” Spock interrupts. “I checked the items when you first made the bags for us. They are fine for yourself and Doctor McCoy but will likely make me sick.” 

“So the medicine we have will make you worse?”

“Not worse, it will just add another complication to the matter. I may not be at my physical best right now, however, I am functioning fine. There is no need for undue worry and stress.” 

“Okay, just- I need to know if this gets any worse, okay?” 

“Of course, Captain.”

~

Except Spock said nothing. And he was clearly 'worse'.

“Spock? Spock?” McCoy was leaning over the Vulcan, trying to rouse him with no luck. “Dammit he's cold.”

“Is it a healing trance?”

“I don't think so.” 

“What's wrong with him then?”

“I don't know, Jim. Vulcan's are hard enough to treat at the best of times. Maybe it is some kind of trance.” McCoy gently placed one hand on Spock's face and Spock opened his eyes at the unexpected touch, pulling away from McCoy's touch. 

“You're awake.” Jim stated. 

“Obviously.” 

“We couldn't wake you.” McCoy added. 

“I was attempting to meditate. I achieved a light meditation however I was interrupted.” 

“Could you warn us first?”

“I did not mean to cause any distress.” 

“How are you feeling, anyway?” Jim asked. 

“Honestly.” McCoy added. 

“The cold conditions being long term are not ideal. I am constantly cold- I am no longer able to regulate my temperature to compensate as I was at first. The last few days I have also experiences nausea and headaches, though I can not identify why that may be.”

“Have you been sick.”

“No.”

“Well that's something. I want to know if you have any other symptoms, no matter how minor they seem.” 

“Yes, Doctor.”


	10. Chapter 10

When it happened, Jim was asleep. 

McCoy was in bed, reading one of the books yet again and Spock was wandering around the basement as though he'd lost something.   
That was until the ceiling above them thundered with a deafening noise. Jim sat up, awake and confused, McCoy had flung the book clear across the room and Spock rushed back over to them, positioning himself in between the pair and crouching low.   
The noise didn't last long in reality, but it seemed to for them, stuck beneath it. 

Once it subsided, they looked one another over before Kirk spoke. “Was that our house collapsing?”

“It would seem likely.” Spock answered. 

Jim got up and headed for the stairs, the other two followed just behind. He attempted the door only to find it wouldn't budge. 

“That's our way out,” McCoy said, voice tinged with panic. 

“I don't believe we would get very far currently.” Spock stated. 

“No, but we also might be harder to find by the sensors on the ship once this damn blizzard finally goes.”

“It should not impact the sensors ability to find us.”

“Spock, you try the door.” Jim said, stepping down from the top step. 

Spock moved into his place and tried to push the door open. There was a very slight movement but nothing else. “I would conclude there is too much debris on the other side of the door for us to open it. It may be possible for me to remove the door inwards, however without knowing the stability of what is on the other side, it may be foolish to do such a thing.”

“Okay, lets get back down stairs. This hasn't really changed anything about our current situation,” Jim said, heading back down the stairs. 

“Actually it may indicate that conditions are worse than we suspected.”

“Okay, lets get ourselves prepared in case we need to try and get out of here. There's a window over on the far wall,” Kirk asked. “Maybe that's our way out.”

“Likely too small for any of us to fit through and under several feet of snow.” 

“We need an alternative way out.” Kirk said. 

“My suggestion would be to ensure we are sufficiently fuelled if we are attempting to leave, Captain.” 

“Eat? At a time like this?” Kirk said. 

“Energy is required if we wish to succeed.” 

McCoy was already opening the back and handing out rations. “Spock's right. And even though we do have a limited supply, we've been surviving on small amounts because we've done nothing. If we're really going to try and get out then we need to eat more than we have been.”

“That makes sense, you'll have no arguments from me.” 

They sat down and ate their energy bars silently contemplating what they'd be doing next, none of them certain how they're fare beyond the four walls that currently protected them. Spock ate half of one bar before he placed it down and moved deliberately across the room with purposeful strides. 

“Spock?” Kirk called out after him, but he didn't reply. 

Spock crouched down and tilted his head slightly, held up his hand to silence any comments. He stayed that way for a while before Kirk spoke again. “Spock, what is it?”

“I have not seen the cat in a a number of hours. And I can not hear it.”

“You're worried about the cat at a time like this?” McCoy queried. 

“Not worried, Doctor. If the cat is not here, within these four walls with us, then it has left somehow. Is there a way out of here unseen by us?”

“Behind the furniture in the corner,” Kirk said. 

“Just because the cat found a way out, doesn't mean it's going to be anything useful,” McCoy said even as Kirk headed over. 

“It's a start.”

~

They'd moved the furniture out, finding a small broken door that had been boarded up. Spock had pulled away the boards and the door have practically fallen to pieces afterwards. They found a small passageway. They couldn't walk through it, but they could crawl. 

“We have no idea where this goes,” Kirk stated shining the torch down into the darkness. “Might be a dead end.”

“Our choices are limited.” Spock agreed. “While the roof of the basement is sturdy compared to the rest of the damaged house, it has a vast weight now resting upon it. I believe it will not withhold the continued strain.”

Kirk looked to McCoy, considering Spock's words were a clear enough indicator that he was prepared to explore the tunnel. 

“Okay, count me in.” Bones agreed. 

“Lets make sure we have everything we need, then we'll get going.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter this evening, but still an update. :)

“What do you think they used this tunnel for?” Kirk asked as he crawled along. 

It was uncomfortable. Stones would stick into the palms of his hands and knees as he crawled along and the ground was hard enough without the sharp pieces of stone piercing his skin. 

“Unknown,” Spock replied. 

“Can you see anything, Jim?” McCoy asked. 

“I can't see that far ahead,” Jim replied. 

“Ah!” McCoy gasped. Kirk stopped moving at the front. 

“Bones?”

“Just something in the painful part of my hand. Dammit, I'm fine.” 

“The sooner we're out of here, the better.” 

~

“Don't tell me we came all this way just to be stuck in this damn tunnel,” McCoy muttered. 

The tunnel came to and end with a heavy grate blocking their continued path. The space was at least a little larger. 

“Spock, can you move this thing?” Kirk asked. 

Spock shook his head 

“Spock, your strength is the only thing that's going to get us out of here.”

“Jim, his hands.” McCoy said.   
Spock's hands looked no different to Jim's or McCoy's with the exception of the green coloured blood. But he cradled them protectively close to his body. McCoy realised Jim wasn't getting what he was trying to tell him. “Vulcan hands are a lot more delicate the human hands. The pain he's in-”

“I shall master,” Spock interrupted. “I just need my own time to do so.” 

“We can rest,” Jim decided. “You should have McCoy take a look though, Spock.”

“I would refer to tend to it myself, Captain.”

“I'll be gentle,” McCoy promised. 

“I understand, Doctor. Yet-”

“It's okay, you don't have to explain. I'll get some supplies out for when you're ready. And if you change your mind, I'll be right here.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I shall be in a state of meditation. It shall help me control the pain enough to treat it. I also shall be able to gather my strength and move the grate keeping us here.”

“That sounds good, Mister Spock. If you can manage it.” Kirk said. 

Spock nodded. “I shall attempt it. Do not feel the need to be quiet of still while I meditate. It is a light state.”


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I felt yesterday's chapter wasn't my best. It was a little rushed by me, so today's I took a little more time with. 

12.

They all slept in the tunnel. It was cold, they were tired but they managed. 

Spock came out of his meditation when he felt a presence enter the room. He allowed a small smile to tug the corner of his mouth as he saw the cat wander over to him, rubbing it's face against his leg in the traditional cat greeting. He went to pet the cat before remembering his hands. The supplies McCoy left were beside him.   
Best he took care of that first, then he could look to see if he could try and get them out of the tunnel. 

~

The tunnel probably wasn't that long, but it seemed to go on forever. 

Spock had managed to prise the grate off and thankfully the tunnel going forward was bigger. Jim noticed that Spock had bandaged his hands and he was grateful that he wouldn't have to injure them further crawling through the tunnel. 

So when they finally reached a door, a thick, heavy, metal door, there was some tension. They all knew if they couldn't pass it, they'd be forced backwards. 

“Here goes nothing,” Jim said as he pulled the door. It barely moved at first but once he got it moving a small amount, the door came open.   
As soon as it was opened wide enough, the cat dashed through. 

“Our canary in the mine,” McCoy said. “What have we let ourselves in for?” he asked, still not able to see past the door. 

“It looks like a storage area. Pretty big as well.” He finished opening the door as much as he could and the three men peered into the darkness. 

Spock stepped through first, hie eyes able to adjust to the darkness better. “At the far end are several doors, I suspect leading to smaller rooms. If we head to those, we may find a more habitable area for our temporary stay.”

“Lead the way, but not too fast.” Kirk said. 

~

He was floating. 

Not literally, but it felt like it. He watched as Jim and Doctor McCoy explored the small office room, just floating close by observing them. 

“We can start a fire over here,” Jim said.   
A fire would be good. He didn't feel the cold, but the others would need it. “Spock, grab some of those papers, we can burn them,” Kirk said. 

Spock turned to the papers Jim had indicated. They were stacks of newspapers. He picked the top one up, looking at the words on it, but not being able to read them.   
“These words do not make sense,” he said. 

McCoy looked over at what he was holding, and took the few steps towards him to have a look himself. “What are you talking about, Spock?” McCoy asked, taking the paper from Spock's hand and then passing it over to Jim. “It makes perfect sense. Maybe you need to-”

He didn't finish the words as Spock pitched forwards. McCoy just managed to grab hold of Spock's arm, breaking the fall, but not stopping it as Spock's weight just pulled him down with it.   
“Dammit, Spock,” McCoy said. He repositioned Spock into a more comfortable position as he checked him over.”

“What's wrong with him?” Jim asked, bending over beside McCoy. 

“I don't know. But I don't think he's been entirely truthful regarding his health.” 

“Clearly. What should we do?” 

McCoy looked around the room. “Let's set up a sleeping area over my the bookcase for him. Rest will be good for him until we find out what's going on.”


	13. Chapter 13

There was coldness surrounding him, it was the first thing he was aware of. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of a row of books beside him. There was a dim light somewhere else in the room. He turned his head slightly to see Doctor McCoy sitting close by, head resting back against the wall, his breathing the rhythm of sleep.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Jim's voice said softly from across the room. He was sat by a small fire. 

Spock struggled into a sitting position, ignoring that his head spun as he did so. “What do you mean?” 

“It's too late for that. You were talking nonsense and just collapsed. Obviously you weren't feeling well and decided not to say anything. Why?”

“What good would it do? We are stuck in a situation we can not control, with no means to change it. Another worry will only add to the stress you are under.”

“That's my issue, not yours.”

“Your issues are my issues, Captain.”

“Not any more. You're not my second in command any longer. Not while we're stranded here.”

“Jim, there is simply not the time to indulge in sickness. Especially a mild case that I am experiencing.” 

“Mild? Spock you passed out? How is that mild?”

“ A brief loss of consciousness-”

“You've been out for over an hour.”

Spock stalled momentarily. “A brief period of time for a Vulcan.” 

Jim closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slightly but he didn't respond. Spock found it unnerving. He wanted Jim to say something and found himself distressed by his continued silence.   
“I have angered you,” Spock eventually guessed. 

“Just go to sleep,” Jim replied, not opening his eyes. 

Spock didn't, not at first. He waited for Jim's attention to come back to him, but it didn't. So eventually, he slipped back down onto the makeshift bed and closed his eyes. 

He tried to imagine he was wrapped in the warmth of Vulcan, but the biting cold hung in the air. 

~

“Doctor?” 

“Doctor?”

McCoy opened his eyes, tiredly. “What?” he responded, mind foggy with sleep. 

“I have a situation.” 

Spock. His tone as flat and void of any emotion as ever, but he was also trying to keep his voice low, so he assumed Jim was sleeping somewhere. 

He rubbed a hand across his eyes, they felt gritty with sleep and he pushed himself up. “What situation?” he asked, turning towards the Vulcan.   
And just one look at Spock, and all tiredness was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

“Does it hurt?” McCoy asked, examining Spock's hands. 

“There is some irritation. But I would not say it was painful.” 

There was some swelling around the small cuts and abrasions on Spock's hands. “I wish I had something to clean them with. Just tell me if it gets worse.” McCoy instructed, bandaging them back up. There was a rash across Spock's skin, mostly around his hands but it didn't seem to be causing him any irritation. 

“You should get some rest.” McCoy suggested. 

“The blizzard may be passing. It sounds like rain.” Spock said. 

McCoy listened, but it sounded the same to him. “Lay down,” he encouraged. 

Spock followed his instructions this time. “Doctor?” Spock spoke before McCoy could turn away. 

“Yes Spock?” 

“The cat is symmetrical.” He stated. 

“Rest.” 

~

“He's restless.” Jim said from across the room. 

There was a desk he and Bones were sat opposite one another, and Spock slept a short way away from them. The cat was curled on the bed beside him. 

“He said the rain was stopping,” McCoy said. 

“That'll be something. Maybe communication with the ship will be working again.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

Spock sat up suddenly, desperate to draw in a breath as a rasping cough assaulted him. McCoy was beside him in seconds, Jim hovering close by if he was needed.   
The cat dashed between the pair of them as they went too him, disappearing into the darkness of the room. 

“Take it easy, you're fine,” McCoy soothed. 

But despite his assurances, Spock was unable to draw in a breath without wheezing “Bones?” Jim said, asking if there was any way he could help. 

“He'll be fine. Just needs to remember some of those Vulcan meditation techniques, huh? Come on, Spock, you can do better than this.” McCoy encouraged. 

Eventually the wheezing calmed down and Spock fell back into an exhausted slumber. “He's getting worse.” Jim said. 

“Rapidly, too.” McCoy agreed. 

“I need to go, Bones. See what's beyond this door. See how bad things are outside.”

“Jim, we need you here. Spock needs you.” 

“He needs you more right now. He needs me to find us a way home. That's what I'm going to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What happened?” Bones asked when Jim returned sometime later.   
He already knew from Jim's expression that he'd had little success. 

“There's a few rooms we should explore for supplies but there's another door and it seems it blocked from the other side. We're just as trapped as we were before.” Jim sighed. “How's Spock?”

“He's the same as before. Resting.”

“If you wish to explore the next rooms, I am quite able to remain here without you.” Spock said. 

“I thought you were sleeping,” McCoy said.

“I slept briefly. I have been resting.” 

“Well I'd rather not leave you alone, Spock. Just in case.” Kirk said. 

“I am capable of making the journey as well, Captain. It is not far, correct?” 

“Yes it is short. I suppose it's the best solution.” 

McCoy nodded. “We should leave the bedding here. We can come back for it if we need too.”

~

The room was bigger than it first looked. It was stacked full of cabinets, row after row, all walls also lined with them. 

“What is all this?” Kirk asked. 

“It would take us months to go through all this.” 

Each cabinet had some strange markings, each set of markings different. “There's some sort of system here,” Kirk said, pointing them out. 

“I believe it is some sort of archive.” Spock deduced. 

They opened several different cabinets, pulling out various items that they did not recognise, strangely shaped items with no visible functions, finding stacks of papers with the same odd markings across the page. 

“Lets try a few different rows each. If we just get the same sort of things,we can decide this is not worth our time and see what's in the next room,” Kirk decided. They each took a row and searched a few cabinets at random. It was much the same as before, unusual bland objects with no obvious use. 

“This is useless, Jim!” McCoy declared after trying the third cabinet on his row. “This all just looks the same.”

“It clearly isn't the same, though, otherwise it'd all be in together.” Kirk said. 

“Spock, what are you finding?” Kirk asked. 

“The same as you, although I would like to have a look at something else, Captain.” 

“Go ahead.” Kirk called across. He closed the latest cabinet and wandered to the end of his row. McCoy was already stood at the end of his row, watching as Spock wandered down the far end. The cat with him, which darted down one of the rows, Spock following it. 

“Is he chasing the cat?” Bones asked. 

“C'mon. Lets see what he's up too.” Kirk said. 

When they reached the row where Spock had gone, the cat was pawing at a certain cabinet, one that Spock opened. “Fascinating,” he remarked. 

The cat dashed to a different cabinet and pawed at it and Spock went towards it and opened it up as well. 

Kirk and McCoy headed towards Spock. “What's in there Spock?”

“Take a look for yourself, gentlemen.” Spock said, standing to one side as they reached him. As they looked through the artefacts, which varied incredibly, Kirk quickly caught on to what this was. 

“These are all Earth items?” he queried. 

“Precisely. The first cabinet I opened in this row contained artefacts from Vulcan.”

“Each one of these cabinets is about a different planet?” 

Spock nods. 

“Spock, tell me one thing because I'm certain of what I saw, but was that cat leading you here?” McCoy asked. 

“Not a cat at all.” Spock said. He picked up one of the sheets and there was a side view of a cat, which matched the cat with them perfectly. “You will notice the picture is of just one side of the cat. When shifting into cat form, they have replicated one side to make a perfect mirror image of what we see here.” 

“The cat's symmetrical.” McCoy muttered. 

“Precisely.”

“So, what is it, if it isn't a cat?” Kirk asked. 

“A native to this planet. They are clearly well travelled to have such a vast collections of other planets here.”

“And they chose cat form because?” 

“An unthreatening creature.” Spock explained. 

“So there's nothing in this room that can help?” 

“Possibly. The first cabinets we went too were so futuristic, we can not understand the technology. However, if we searched the cabinets in this area, we may have more luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock seems to be resisting being ill.   
> I'll fix this somehow!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me forever. I was trying to think of what to do and that took me so long before I came up with an idea. I hope it will be worth the wait.

“So tell me again, Spock. What's the point in the not-cat being in a cat's body? Why can't it change back to something useful?”

“I can not communicate with it any more than you can, Doctor. I have no answers for you.”

“You know, Bones you can still help us to look.” 

“We've been looking for ages. We've found nothing. Besides, if there was something to help us, wouldn't the cat know and show us?” McCoy stated. 

They all looked over at the cat that was sat watching them.   
Kirk closed he cupboard. “I don't think there's anything here that's going to help us. Let's just get back to the other room and get some rest. We can look again tomorrow.”

“At last.” McCoy said, heading off. 

Spock hesitated a little more. Kirk lingered behind with him. “C'mon. We can look again later.”

Spock nodded and followed Kirk. 

~

Spock laid and rested, making sure he didn't fall asleep. He could hear both Kirk and McCoy's breathing pattern change as they fell into sleep. As soon as he knew they were resting, he got up and quietly walked out of the room. He passed the room they'd been in before, with the cabinets and artefacts and continued on. 

There were more doors, most locked or unable to be opened. Spock assumed the snow outside was still heavily built up and some doors might lead directly to outside. He found one that logistically, had to be a door to another room inside the building and implied his strength to force it open. He heard the frame crack and the door gave way, swinging inwards. 

Stepping inside, careful to only take a couple of steps while his eyes adjusted, he looked around the room. Behind him, he heard the cat meow and he looked briefly to where it was, standing by the door, anxiously pacing around. Spock wondered why the cat wouldn't step inside the room. He sensed no danger inside. He found another door that lead to some small storage area, cluttered with junk. He was about to close the door when he spotted another door at the very back on the small room. He moved a few of the items out of his way, piling them carefully by the door in a neat pile before stepping carefully through and over the remaining obstacles. 

He opened the door, revealing a staircase and a large room with what looked like another tunnel. He carefully followed the stone steps down and explored the barren room.   
The tunnel seemed to be large and easy to navigate and he hoped it would take them somewhere that might allow them to contact the ship. 

Spock turned and headed back up the stairs and went to open the door but found it seemed to be stuck. He pulled at it several times and it didn't move an inch. He took a moment to gather his strength and grabbed the handle again pulling it with great strength an found the door swung open easily, causing him to lose his footing and plunging Spock down the stone steps. 

His head struck the last step with a sickening thud and he did not move. 

Above him, the door slowly closed, the lock clicking as it left him in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole this idea from The Orphanage. I don't plan to have this end the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

It didn't happen much any more. 

He woke in a panic, not sure where he was, but the familiar hunger pains gnawing at his gut. And it sent him back to a dark place. A time when he was younger, when he was starving, fighting for survival. 

Jim didn't move for a while. He just lay there, accepting the reality of where he was. He reached across to the bag that was close by and took out one of the bars, opened it up and ate the whole thing.   
He made the exception of being careful to help stop the feeling of hunger from overwhelming him, he knew how much the psychological effects could still haunt him. 

He lay there, the food feeling comfortable in his stomach, a contentment settling in with it. Turning to where Bones was , he saw the Doctor still sleeping. He knew he'd been worried about Spock, and try as he might to deny any real concern over him, he knew it played heavily on him, especially concerning for him was the worry that he'd be unable to help Spock in a medical emergency. Spock's seemingly own lack of concern about his health didn't help matters either. 

At the thought of Spock, he sat up slightly to peer round to where his bed was. But as he did, he found the bed empty. 

“Bones?” Jim called out. 

“Wha'?” he muttered, tiredly. 

“Spock's not here.” 

“Probably in the bathroom,” McCoy said but he started sitting up anyway, rubbing at his eyes, tiredly. “You eaten already?” McCoy asked as he grabbed his own pack and started to grab himself something. 

“I'm good. I'm gonna go see if Spock's okay,” Jim said, getting up. 

“Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate you waiting outside the bathroom for him.” 

~

Bones was drifting off. 

Jim had left and the peace and quiet was blissful. And he was still so tired. Sleep appealed greatly to him.   
It wasn't that he didn't worry about Spock, but that Jim was on his case and he trusted him to get help if he needed it.   
He imagined Spock getting caught up in the artefacts from those other planets, reading about them and learning about the items within. And Jim, he was fascinated with anything Spock told him. 

He's barely drifted off when Jim came back in, voice whispering so close to him that he startled awake. 

“I can't find Spock,” he said, eyes panicked. “I looked everywhere.”

And suddenly McCoy didn't feel so tired any more.


	18. Chapter 18

“Think about this for a minute, Jim” McCoy argued. “I know conditions are better out there but it's still freezing and we still have no way of finding Spock.”

“That door is open, so he went out there and there's no way I'm leaving him out there.”

“He has a better chance out there than we do.”

“We?” 

“Well I'm not letting you go alone, am I?” 

“I thought you objected to the idea.”

“So? When has that ever stopped me from following you like a damn fool?”

Jim smiled warmly. “He might need you.” 

“Let's get going. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get back.”

~

Spock groaned as he awoke. 

He quickly quietened himself when he realised it was a most undignified thing to do. 

He slowly sat himself up, ignoring the pain in his head. He gently probed the injured area and found a painful wet patch. The ground below him had a large puddle of green blood but it was impossible for him to tell if he was still bleeding. 

His back was painful as got to his feet and his left leg especially was painful but he ignored the pain and slowly started to make the climb up the stairs. When he got to the top he turned the handle and pulled only to find it would not move. He recalled hazily, how he fell the first time and knew not to make the same mistake again. 

He decided to try and push the door inwards this time. Banging against it several times got him nowhere and he needed to try again with more force. As before, when he started to apply more force the door suddenly buckled under his weight and he tumbled inwards. Preferable to falling down the stairs again, he thought, even as several books fell onto him. He could live with that. 

The heavy cabinet that crushed against his legs seconds later was another matter.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Jim set of at a fast pace. He knew conditions were still bad outside, but he'd become accustomed to the conditions inside. It might be cold and uncomfortable but once outside, Jim truly understood what they were stuck with. 

McCoy grabbed onto Jim's arm. “Jim, how far are you willing to travel out here? It's going to be easy to lose out way in this snow.”

“We've just stepped outside, Bones,” Jim argued back. 

“Right, and without a clue where to go and nothing to guide us back. Look around you, Jim? Can you see any landmarks? How do you expect to find the-” he stopped short. “I propped the door open, Jim. It's closed.” Bones turned back to the door. There was no handle on the outside of the door. “We're not going to get back in that way.” 

“Right, so we might as well just go and look for Spock.” 

“Jim, think about it, man! If Spock came out here, he wouldn't have closed the door behind him. He would know that we would follow him and he would know that it would risk our lives if we did. So Spock never came out here.”

“Well who the hell do you think opened the door if it wasn't Spock?”

“Maybe there's someone besides from the cat there with us.”

~

Spock didn't move for some time. 

His head throbbed and even though the cabinet that had knocked him down was causing some discomfort, the majority of the weight from it was bing held on a well placed chair. Lucky for him it was there.   
The cabinet wasn't heavy enough to break Vulcan bones, but it was something else that would hamper him. 

And that was something that had been on his mind for some time. 

When they arrived on the planet, Spock had been in fine health. He had started to feel somewhat strange with their continued stay, but could never find a cause so dismissed it as nothing worth mentioning.   
But he had started to show symptoms of illness that McCoy had picked up on, though now, he had no lingering ailments. He was sick, yet he clearly was not sick. 

Coming to investigate alone had been a mistake, but he'd felt compelled to do it.   
Had he been influenced, somehow?   
It certainly wasn't logical to wander around alone, without even letting the others know where he was going. But he'd done it anyway.   
And it had ended with him falling down the stairs and now, trapped in another room. 

He pushed the cabinet up a little and moved his legs from the heavy piece of wood. He carefully stood and pulled the cabinet upwards into an upwards position, before leaning it back against the wall behind, so it wouldn't topple forward again. The path to the door was now clear and he headed for it, cautious of not only what he'd find beyond it, but if any more harm may befall him. 

The room was dark and void of life. He felt relieved. There was little he could do to injure himself in such a baron room and yet he still moved through it quickly. 

He headed back to the room where he'd left McCoy and the Captain but he quickly found both men gone and some of their supplies with them. Spock looked and found that his own items remained behind but both men had took some of the items from Spock's own pack. 

The cat rubbed itself against his leg and mewed at him before it went over to the tunnel they had entered the storage area through. “I am a fool,” Spock said to himself. “They believe I went back.” he wasted no time heading into the tunnel, unknowingly taking himself further and further away from his friends current location.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Spock hesitated when he got to the point in the tunnel where he'd have to crawl on hands and knees again. It had been painful on his hands and while they had healed so they weren't painful currently, he knew that crawling around now was going to be painful on the old wounds as well as new ones. 

But he feared what danger McCoy and Kirk would encounter crawling back towards that abandoned house that was collapsing upon itself.   
His head still throbbed and he would be grateful for McCoy to tend to it, even with the small amount of supplies they currently had in their possession. At this point, anything would be better than nothing. 

He let out a quivering breath, he was unsure when he'd become so cold. The cat headed into a tunnel and Spock followed without any thought. 

~

Jim had moved away from the building. 

It was useless wasting time and energy trying to get in from the door they left. If Spock was nearby, he couldn't hear them and Jim was starting to suspect that Spock wasn't even in the same area as they had been.

He saw a rise in the landscape and Jim headed for that. With the storm slowly dying down, he hoped that the rise in altitude would mean they could get a signal to the Enterprise and that would be something. 

McCoy did his best to stay with Jim but the cold always seemed to bother the other man. He was a little slower, but they made it to the top of the rise. Jim pulled out his communicator and started to call the ship.   
When he received nothing but silence back, his hope started to fade a little. “Let's try a little further over this way.” Jim said and started to move further along the rise. 

“Wait Jim, what's that down there?” McCoy said. Jim squinted at the light coming from a building. There was no way it could be the same building they were in, not with the direction they had travelled in.

“I don't know what it is, but there's a light on. Maybe this is what Spock found.” Jim said. 

“Just be careful. We have no idea what's down there.”

“C'mon Bones, we're supposed to be space explorers.” 

“Maybe you are. I'm just a Doctor with an altitude problem.” 

Jim smirked as he carefully made his way down the incline towards the window where the light was coming from. Bones stood beside him staring in at the room that seemed to have a few empty display cabinets and not a lot else. “What is it?”

“I don't know. Maybe it's a museum. You know, for all that stuff that's been archived.”

Jim's communicator crackled just then. Jim puled it out and tried to contact the ship but everything sounded garbled. “Bones, go back to the top of the hill, see if you can get hold of the ship to beam us out. I'm just going to check that next window and I'll join you.”

“If you're sure, Jim.”

“Of course I am. I won't be a moment. Go. Get hold of someone before we freeze to death out here.”

McCoy didn't waste any more time and headed back up the slope. Jim quickly made his way to the next window. Much like the last except the display cases weren't empty. And Jim realised with horrifying clarity that it was a museum and the cases held the different life forms they'd encountered here, displayed forever in a morbid fashion. Jim didn't intend to look to see if they needed humans for their collection and headed up towards Bones.

~

“This is not right,” Spock said, stopping. He would not go further down the wrong tunnel.   
He would not be in doubt of himself any longer. Somehow he was certain that Jim and the Doctor were not down this tunnel. 

'Your cooperation makes things easier, but it is not essential.' Came a voice. Spock could see no one else with him. Even the cat had gone.   
He felt something unseen wrapping itself around his body, he was unable to move in anyway, the grip just got tighter as he struggled and soon enough he felt himself being pulled along the tunnel against his will. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked. 

He received no answer and was left to consider what any being here could want with him.


	21. Chapter 21

The table was cold on his back as Spock regained consciousness. 

He couldn't feel any pain from where his head had struck the steps earlier. He looked down at himself to find the clothes he'd been wearing had been stripped away except for his thermal t-shirt and thermal shorts he wore at all times. There was heavy metal cuffs across his wrists, ankles and one around his midsection and then more fabric straps over his arms and legs making his immobile. 

“We know how strong Vulcan's are,” a voice said. It was just the voice floating through the room. “We assume, even tainted as you are, your strength will be great. We are wary.” 

“What do you want with me?” Spock asked. 

“You can do nothing for us. But you are of great value. We have no Vulcan hybrids in our show, people will call from across the galaxy to see one.” 

“You wish to put me on show?”

“Only your body. We do not plan to keep you captive, if that is what you fear.”

Spock considered the implications. “Captivity, even for the duration of ones life would be preferable to death.” 

“Is that what your logic dictates?”

“Indeed.”

“And how many years would you have remaining of your life, should we keep you our captive?” 

“One hundred and seventy years, perhaps. Captive creatures are known to die earlier in life than creatures that are free.” 

“You still wish to be our live captive?”

Spock could not ask for death. If Jim was out there, he had faith that he would come through for him, try and save him. “I would.”

“Start the process.”

~

“Jim! I got hold of the ship!” McCoy remarked as soon as the Captain joined him. 

“Can they beam us up?”

“They're working on it now.” 

“What about Spock? Could they find him?”

“They said they had lost all our signals for days, so while he's still inside, they can't get to him.”

“So we beam up, get some warmer clothes and a security detail and go and find him.”

~

Spock felt heavy. 

Even though he was just laying on that same cold table, which seemed to have got colder than before, he felt like he couldn't move if his life depended on it. 

Across the room there was a poor imitation of a Vulcan robe. He assumed it was what they'd dress him in for their display. 

He shivered and longed for rest. 

A door opened and he managed to turn his head. Two creatures walked in. They were half the size of the average human and they came to a stop beside him. Spock turned his head weakly. 

“You are right, he is no threat in his current state.” 

“The bleeding process will keep his body weakened. Not that he will be free, but if he was, he would not have the energy to stand, nor walk. He will be our prisoner in every way possible.” 

“And what of the blood?”

“There is a market for Vulcan blood. The old tribes believe drinking blood of those stronger or smarter makes you so. We will profit from his blood as well as his body.”

“I do not believe keeping a live captive is good. More chances to escape.”

“It will be safe. Keep him weak. I will use Di L'Ma, yes?”

“Yes. That will be a good tool.” 

“I shall prepare her.”


	22. Chapter 22

“It's good to see you, Captain,” Mr Scott said, his smiling beaming at the pair. 

“You too, Scotty. What about the rest of the landing party? Did they make it out of the storm.”

“T'was the weirdest thing, Captain. It only badly affected the area where you were staying.”

Kirk exchanged glances with McCoy. “I thought these weather systems were common on this planet.”

“Aye Sir, but not in such a specific detail. Almost like it was artificially made, according to Mister Chekov, Sir.”

“That's interesting.” 

“Some would say fascinating,” McCoy remarked. 

“Speaking of which, have you got the security unit ready for beam down?” 

“Aye Sir. And the phasers have been adjusted too. Should have no problems getting back inside.”

“Excellent work. Get back to the bridge, you're needed there. We shouldn't be long transporting back to the ship with Mister Spock. Then we can find out what's going on with this planet.”

“Mister Chekov was keen to have the science officer look over those weather systems for his input.”

“Yes, Spock will likely have a few theories about what's really going on here.”

~

Spock had been moved off the cold table now they had finished draining blood from his body. 

They'd kept some slow release device connected to his arm, that dripped blood out on a continuing basis, he assumed to stop his body regenerating too fast and being able to compensate for the loss. He was still fastened tp a new bed, in the same way as the other one, but it was at least comfortable. 

If he were in a better state, he could concentrate his body to just regenerate blood cells but in his weakened state, he was unable to do so. 

He'd been dressed sloppily in the fake Vulcan robes and left on a different table while the creatures went to fetch the being known as Di L'Ma. He had no idea who are what it was and could only imagine. But imagining things would do no good.   
He should rest, he knew and even though he didn't want too, he knew his body was weakened enough that soon he would have no choice. 

When the creatures entered the room with Di L'Ma, Spock had fallen into unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Although I know what I wanted to write, I didn't know how I wanted to tackle it. Hopefully this will make the wait you've had bearable.   
> This is super short but it's a quick way to establish the key points. :P Enjoy.

Captain's Personal log. 

Two days ago, myself and Doctor McCoy beamed back down to the planet we had been stranded on with Mr Spock for several days. We lost contact with Spock for less than 24 hours, yet when we found Spock he was severely weakened due to a massive loss of blood. He received no injuries that could lead to such a loss of blood. Even the head injury he had sustained was superficial. On closer examination, Doctor McCoy found a small puncture wound that could account for the blood loss. 

The truly strange thing is that we have been unable to find any trace of life on the planet. There was no sign of anyone with Mister Spock when he was found and no trace of any instruments that could have been used on him. We are currently still monitoring the planet activity from the ship, but find no way to account for what has happened. 

Initially on finding Mister Spock and returning him to the ship, Doctor McCoy was confident of a speedy recovery, knowing we have reserves of Spock's unique blood type to replace what was lost. The blood has been replaced and medically, the doctor can find no reason why Spock shouldn't be back to full health.   
However, that has not been the case. Initially he was somewhat lethargic, which is to be expected and while that has improved greatly Spock still seems listless. He's been constantly suffering from coldness enough that McCoy has confined him to quarters rather than try and settle him comfortably in sickbay. 

While we haven't discussed our options with Spock yet, McCoy does believe a Vulcan healer may be needed. McCoy's inability to even stand the temperature in the room where Spock is makes matters worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a nice bit of writing done today and decided to give you a longer update due to having two weeks with about one update.

Kirk stepped out of his room and was surprised to see Doctor McCoy heading towards him, medical kit in hand. 

“Doctor?” he enquired. 

“Good morning, Jim.” McCoy said, smiling easily. 

“You're looking to be in a good mood.” 

“I think our Vulcan may have turned a corner.”

“Oh?”

“He's been decreasing the temperature in his quarters over the last 12 hours. It's much more at a normal level now and he comm'd me for an examination, so he's obviously feeling well enough that he wants to get back on shift.”

“That is good news. I'm off for breakfast before my shift starts but call me when you've finished let me know. I still have a lot of questions that only Spock can answer.” 

“Will do Jim.” 

~

“Well, everything looks like it's more or less back to normal.” McCoy said as he finished the examination.

“More or less, Doctor?”

“There's a slight anomaly in some of your readings but not enough for me to be overly concerned about. It make be a reflection on the planets conditions on you. It's something for you to be mindful of and I'll be wanting to monitor it. But I'm not concerned about it.”

“I shall be certain to notify you of any changes,” Spock said. 

“Besides from that I see no reason why you can't return to your shifts if you feel up to it. I'd tell you to come back on a half shift but I know you won't want to do that, but I'll be keeping an eye on you.”

“I would expect nothing else from you.” Spock replied. 

“I'll let the Captain know that you're on your way up to him. Just make sure you take a break if you need to.”

“That would be logical.”

~

“So how did it go today?” McCoy asked. He'd joined Jim for lunch after his shift. 

“Everything was fine. Spock seemed back to his usual self.”

“And have you spoke to him. About what happened?”

“I was going to, after his shift but before I bought it up he said he felt a little fatigued and I thought it would be better that he got some rest. I can talk to him tomorrow. I think I'll ask Sulu to take care of things while I have a chat with Spock.” 

“That sounds like a good plan.” 

“I just hope he has some answers for me.”

~

Jim stuck to his plan and asked Sulu to take over while he dismissed himself and Spock to one of the briefing rooms.   
He went through the formality of asking Spock how he was doing with his return to work. Spock's answers were what Kirk expected. But then they moved on to the brief amount of time Spock was split up from the others. 

“So Spock, there's some things I need to cover about what happened. I've already put it off longer than I should have but I can't delay any further. Why did you leave the room where we were all sleeping?”

“I don't recall the exact reason for leaving.” 

“Okay, where did you go?” 

“I did not go anywhere. My last recollection is of us all resting in the large living area of the room. We were concerned about the others in the landing party finding shelter in time and-”

“Wait. The last thing you recall is us being in the house, correct?”

“Yes, as I was clearly telling you.”

“Spock, what is the very last thing that you can recall?”

“Yourself and Doctor McCoy went to investigate area of the house. I had found a creature in a cupboard and bought it back. I was studying it.”

“A creature? Can you describe it?”

Spock looked thoughtful. “It was hard to describe, Captain.”

“Okay. And you don't remember myself and McCoy coming back?”

“I do not.”

Jim let out a sigh. “Did McCoy do a brain scan?”

“The doctor completed a full physical and could find nothing wrong.”

“Spock, there's a lot that happened after your last memory and before you went missing. With your good memory I'm surprised you can't recall it. I'm going to suggest McCoy do another scan of your brain, something more thorough, in case anything has been missed.”

“If that pleases you, Captain.” Spock replied amicably.

“I can't say any of this pleases me, Spock. Your dismissed. You can go back to duty on the bridge. I'll be there soon.” 

“Very well, Captain.”

~

“I can't believe that,” McCoy stated, having heard what Spock had told Jim. “I guess it could be some type of amnesia.”

“But the cat, Bones. Why couldn't he remember the cat. He couldn't even come up with the words to describe it.” 

“I'm certain the head injury isn't that severe, but I'd like to run some more tests. See if I can uncover anything.” 

“I'd be relieved that you were taking care of him. And listen, if he needs to stay off duty for this-”

“I think it'll be for the best. He can have some paperwork to do in between my tests. Send them to me and I can release them to him when I want him occupied but not leaving sickbay.”

“It's a deal.” Kirk said. He started to walk to the door before stopping. “And Bones? Please find out what's wrong.”

“I do my darned best.”


	25. Chapter 25

25.

“Doctor, you have looked over the same image no less than six times. You have surely studied it enough by now.” Spock said. 

McCoy huffed but he turned the screen off. 

“Sorry Spock, but I wanted to be certain what I was seeing. The initial scan indicated everything was fine but this one is more thorough, more detailed. There's something there that shouldn't be. Lodged into your brain.” 

Spock seemed to take a moment to acknowledge that before finally replying. “I see.”

“I'd like to spend some time going over this first before I speak to you about it in more detail. You can go back to your quarters and meditate or sleep and I'll come and see you when I've got more information for you.”

~

Spock called for McCoy to enter his room. 

He hadn't expected the Captain to be with him, but he also wasn't surprised by his presence. Spock had been sitting at his desk before their arrival and McCoy directed him back to the seat, asking Spock to access a file he'd just sent to him.   
Spock followed McCoy's instructions and soon the three men were looking at the scan. 

“So, nothing unusual about this scan,” McCoy started. “This is the initial scan I carried out. Now, compare that to this more detailed scan..” McCoy swiped to the next image where there was some sort of blemish indicated pn part of Spock's brain.”

“And what's that?” Kirk asked. 

“Unclear. However, I did a magnified scan at the same time. After Spock returned here, I studied it and this is what I found.” McCoy again swiped to a new image and revealed something small and circular. You seen anything like this before, Spock?”

“I am not a doctor, but no. I have not.” 

“Me neither. Computer, magnify image fifty percent.” McCoy instructed. The circle became larger on screen and they were able to see tiny threads running from the circle. “That tiny little dot is a living organism that has attached itself to your brain. I don't know what it's doing, or how the hell it got there, but I believe that it is what's affecting your mind.” 

The silence of that statement settled over them. Kirk left Spock to speak, but nothing came from the Vulcan. “What are the treatment options?”

“Knowing nothing about it, I don't want to risk trying to treat it and causing more damage. I'd like to do additional research.”

“I believe that will be unwise, Doctor.” 

“Research is unwise?” McCoy queried. 

“I do not believe time is on our side, Doctor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Vulcan's have a greater sense of their minds and bodies than humans are capable of. I am able to ascertain that whatever this creature is, it is currently spreading. I do not know what rate it's control will spread and believe it will not only benefit me, but it will be easier for you to remove.”

“Spock, you're talking about cutting into your brain and removing some tiny creature. I can't do that.”

“You have no choice, Doctor. If you leave it to continue it make seize control over me and I do not know that I will be able to control myself.”

McCoy let out a sigh, he looked to Jim. “Well Jim, you're going to have to make the call.”

Jim looked from McCoy to Spock. “Are you sure about this, Spock?” 

“Quite sure, Captain.” 

“Do what he says, Bones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd normally be a little concerned about doing anything like McCoy attempting complex brain surgery on Spock, but seeing as he was able to shove Spock's brain back in his head and it's canon, a little brain surgery seems easy compared to that.


	26. Chapter 26

McCoy had called the Captain out of courtesy once the operation was over. 

At that early stage, all he could confirm was the operation had gone as planned and that all of the organism had been removed and that it was being studied in the labs. Anything else would be dependant upon Spock waking and seeing how his memory had improved. 

It took a few hours before McCoy called Kirk again and by then Jim was anxious for some news. 

Kirk left for sickbay as soon as he was summoned. He'd been in his quarters and was supposed to be resting but hadn't managed that. McCoy was waiting for him and lead him into his office. Jim had been keen to see Spock, but he wasn't surprised by McCoy's diversion either. 

“How did it go, Bones?” 

“As I already told you, the removal was successful.” The pause afterwards said it all. “However, Spock's body seems to have had a very negative reaction to the procedure.”

“Negative in what way?”

“It's not completely clear. He's still a little hazy from the procedure and that's not helping matters. But, since he came round from the operation he's been cold, chilled to the bone. He's in private quarters and we've cranked the heat right up. Even with extra thermal blankets and thermal sleepwear he's still cold as can be. You can see him clearly shivering under the blankets. Being so cold makes conversation difficult so it's hard to assess him more than that. He's not outwardly complaining of anything, but his pain indicator is showing that he has discomfort and isn't managing it himself. Of course, we've given him medication but we're limited by not wanting to make him sick.”

Jim nodded slowly at the information. “Can I see him?”

“Actually, I'd like for you to stay with him while I help in the lab. I think have a familiar presence will really help.”

~

Jim moved the seat in the room over so it was next to the bed. 

Bones hadn't been joking about Spock's coldness. The room was stifling hot and as tempted as Jim was to order the room temperature down, he pulled his yellow command shirt off instead and hoped that would be enough. The black t-shirt still felt like he was wearing a heavy overcoat but he could sit still and drink plenty to make up for the temperature. And poor Spock clearly was suffering so. 

Spock body was covered in layers of material, only his head visible from all the tucking in. Jim could clearly see him shuddering still despite the rooms warmth. It was concerning to see and he hoped McCoy had some answers for him eventually. 

Jim had enough questions for Spock himself and he had hoped the surgery would have cleared Spock's mind enough for some real answers. That could be the case of course, but Spock wasn't even in good enough physical condition to answer them. 

Spock made an odd throaty noise and startled himself awake. His eyes took a moment to locate Jim and focus on him. “Jim,” he said his voice as steady as he could manage. 

“Spock.” He replied. He wouldn't push Spock to answer questions, not now. “Can I get you anything?”

“Water,” he replied. 

“Of course,” he said and got Spock a drink of water. He set the first one aside as he forgot to order it for Vulcan specifications. While Spock would drink the chilled glass of water, ideally, he would drink a warmer temperature drink. Besides from that, Spock was cold enough and the shock of a very cold drink hitting his system might not be the best idea.   
He took the tepid water and a drinking straw and held it out for Spock to drink from. Spock's hands were still buried in the blankets and he didn't seem inclined to remove them.   
Spock took a few careful sips, before nodding slightly to let Jim know he had enough. He'd barely drunk anything but Jim supposed it was the luxury of a dessert specie. 

“How are you feeling Spock?” He asked. 

Spock seemed to take stock of the situation before answering. “I had an operation?” he questioned, not certain. 

“That's right. It went well,” Jim assured him. 

“There is still some residual pain, but it is not too bad.” Spock closed his eyes. He was still exhausted. 

Jim sighed in relief. 'Thank god', he thought to himself. Spock seemed to be okay. 

“I believe thanking Doctor McCoy would be more appropriate,” Spock said. He opened his eyes and looked to Jim. 

Jim was staring at him. 

“Captain, are you quite alright?” Spock asked. 

“Spock, you replied to my thoughts. I didn't say 'Thank god, I thought it.” 

Spock thought for a moment. “You are quite close, Captain. And your mind is open and emotional. I am not in a fit enough state to block your emotionalism. Perhaps, you should leave.” 

Jim couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He didn't want to leave Spock, but he found the idea of Spock reading his thoughts, however unintentional, disturbing. “Yes, I'll leave you Spock.” Jim said, “Get some rest.”

“You too, Captain.” Spock said. 

~

Once Spock was alone, he sat up on the bed and pushed back the blankets. 

The chill of the room didn't concern him, for he was no longer in control of his body. Spock retched a few times until something clawed it's way up his throat and fell to the floor. He picked up the small, wet thing. The newly hatched Di L'Ma, one of many young that was living inside the tissue at the back of his throat, ready to replace as needed. 

He picked the tiny creature up and held his hand to his face. The Di L'Ma climbed onto his face and climbed up towards his eye.

~

McCoy was disappointed that Jim hadn't stayed with Spock while he'd been gone. He'd only been in the labs for forty five minutes. 

Nevertheless, McCoy was keen to see how Spock's recovery was going.   
He was pleased that Spock had stopped shivering and seemed to be resting easier. 

“You're doing well, Spock.” McCoy said. 

Spock stirred at the sound of his name and looked tiredly towards the Doctor. 

And McCoy recoiled in horror at what he saw in Spock's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought 'I'm going to get to the nice sick Spock part of this and my muse just keeps throwing me a curveball!


	27. Chapter 27

“And it's the same as before?”

“Same parasitic creature.” McCoy said. He'd come to Jim's quarters to tell him the news and now he sat at Jim's desk, head in hands. Jim was pacing the room. 

“So you can remove it, like you did before.” Jim said. Not a question, McCoy noticed. 

“It's his eye, Jim. You want me to risk his vision?”

“Yes! Yes I do, if it means saving the life of my First Officer, I want you to risk his vision. Yours and mine too if it would save his life!”

McCoy sighed. “I'd give it up in a heartbeat, Jim.”

“I know you would, Bones. I'm not meaning to be so harsh, I just.... things seem to be spiralling beyond our control and I don't like it.”

“I'll call down and get Spock ready for surgery.” he said. 

“Have they found out anything in the labs?” Jim asked. 

“Not yet, but it's early days. They want to wait until they have some helpful information before they come to see me. They've probably learn all sorts of things already. But if it won't hep Spock, I'm not interested.”

Jim nodded in agreement. “Thanks for keeping me updated, Bones. You'll let me know how the surgery goes. Again?”

McCoy nodded. “Of course, Jim.” McCoy started to leave when Jim called after him. 

“Bones? Make sure you get some rest afterwards, okay? That's an order.”

McCoy nodded and left.

~

Spock came to awareness with dull voices speaking around him. 

He couldn't listen to them, wasn't interested in their words. He was sick and tired and cold. And he hurt.  
His stomach, his head.   
His throat was sore, like he'd been yelling, and was dry.   
And his head pounded. Like something trying to claw it's way outside of him. 

But his stomach was the worst of all. It churned like sickness was coming, cramped so much he wanted to curl into a ball. 

Beside him, unheard by Spock he nurse monitored Spock's vitals.   
“Doctor?” she called across the room. McCoy was beside her in seconds. “The pain indicator.” was all she said. Was all she needed to say. 

McCoy frowned and looked down at the Vulcan. “Stay with him and keep monitoring him. I'll be back as soon as I can.” he said and headed off to the labs again.


	28. Chapter 28

“Doctor? Doctor, please...” 

Spock was being ignored. As hard as it was, McCoy had to be certain that Spock was free of infection before he complied with Spock in anyway. One eye was covered with a circular patch to aide healing. 

They had discussed theories in the labs while running tests and the most intriguing to come out was the possibility that the parasite- whatever it was, was laying dormant in Spock's body- somehow undetected. 

The new scans and tests they were carrying out were so thorough they would bring up even the slightest abnormalities and McCoy then needed to explore each one of those possibilities as the cause of infection. It was going to be labour intensive and time consuming and it might be for nothing, but he was running out of options. 

“Please,” Spock muttered again. “Leonard.” 

McCoy felt his heart constrict painfully. The nurse attending, Able, looking up at the Doctor briefly but remained silent. “I know what you're thinking,” McCoy muttered. He knew what he'd think if he were in her position. 

“I think this must be really hard for you, Doctor.” She asserted, a faint smile touching her lips. 

He smiled back at her. “I need to get the room ready and the scan equipment-”

“I'm more than capable of doing that, Doctor. You can just check it when you come over. I think you should stay with the Commander. I think he'd prefer it too.” McCoy relented with a simple nod and Able left to get to work. 

McCoy turned to Spock, his dark pain filled eyes seeking out the other man. “Why do you make me beg. What cruel being has assumed your body...”

“Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't to help you,” McCoy said. 

“I just want water. Could you deny that simple request to anyone?”

“Spock, you're not dehydrated. You're a desert specie, you can survive for days without water.”

“You would not deny a human colleague. Your xenophobic ways are showing through..” Spock ground out. His distress was growing the longer McCoy denied him. 

“Spock, you can wait a little longer-”

“I demand water, NOW!” Spock yelled, sitting up quickly only the restraints at his elbows stopped him getting any further. He looked down at them, only just becoming aware of their presence.   
McCoy had the presence of mind to pull a hypo from the side, one he'd loaded up ready and quickly jabbed it in the side of Spock's neck.   
At full strength, Spock could break free from the restraints and he was agitated enough that he could try and break free. 

And the more unstable Spock's behaviour became, the more McCoy began to regard the theory about the dormant creatures as entirely likely. Now he just needed to prove it.


	29. Chapter 29

“48 hours and no sign of reinfection,” McCoy declared. 

Jim sat beside Spock's bed as McCoy looked over the PADD. “How much longer are you going to keep him sedated, Bones?” 

“Not much longer,” McCoy promised. He handed a PADD to Jim. “This is why we've had to do it. When I removed those first two invading parasites, I searched the area they were in and in both cases I found a thin tubing encased in the tissue close by. I removed them and the labs have been looking them over. They're incredibly Jim. Take a look.” McCoy changed to some images and then a video of the tiny black line. Kirk watched as it moved around on it's own. 

“What's it doing?” 

“It's been removed from it's host, so it's searching for somewhere else to go. So, we added some elements to see what caused it to react. But this is the one that I'm interested to show you.” McCoy clicked onto a file and played it for Jim. Water was added to the dish and a tiny worm like creature wriggled free from the black tubing it was protected in. The transformation was quick, as the creature grew in size and turned into something that looked nothing like what it had been. 

“So that's what was in him?”

“This thing is likely still in him. In untold quantities, Jim. We've already removed two and we don't know how many more are in him. The worm like creature when it's dormant is impossible to find. I couldn't scan for them, they're too minute and even if I could, the process to remove them would be too much.”

“So?” 

“So I need to find out how to kill them all while they're still in Spock's body. And while I work on it, I can't have Spock conscious. He's too strong for me to use the restraints on and if he gets a drink, they'll just reinfect him.”

“What do you need, Doctor?” 

“Some of the best minds on this ship for a brainstorming session.” 

~

During a special briefing to determine the best course of action to cure Spock of his condition, tests were still being carried out on the samples they had.   
Deprivation of water just made the creature dormant but they did die off when exposed to extreme cold for a prolonged period of time. Between 36 ad 48 hours seemed to be the correct amount of time, but the scope wasn't very accurate and the worry was that such a big time frame could be vital for Spock's survival. But they didn't have time to be more accurate, they would have to go with the longest exposure they could, hoping that Spock's body could withstand the cold. 

He would be monitored of course and if it seemed to be getting too dangerous, they could stop as soon as they needed too.   
So far it was the only thing that had any affect. So it had to work. 

~

“Spock?” 

McCoy stood over the Vulcan as he was roused into consciousness. 

“Water?” Spock asked. 

“Soon. I promise.” McCoy said. 

Spock looked down at himself and saw no restraints and tried to move but found himself unable to do so. His accusing eyes went straight back to McCoy.   
“Listen to me, you're going to be just fine, okay? But I need your help, Spock.” Spock was already struggling the small amount he could, his distress growing.   
“What I need from you is to listen to me!” McCoy said and grabbed onto Spock's head, held him steady and forced him to look into his eyes. “You fight this, damn you. You are going to be plunged into the cold and you're going to go into shock if you don't prepare yourself for it. Do whatever it is Vulcan's do so you can overcome this and we can break you free of this.”

Spock just looked back at him blankly. “Water.” he muttered. 

McCoy sighed. It was time to get things ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 29.   
> Chapter 30 is going to be the last one, whether that means you have to wait longer and it's a super long one, then so be it.


End file.
